Link meets Lucy and Ethel from "I Love Lucy."
by ChrstnWrtr
Summary: Title says all. Read and review this corny fanfic.


Link meets the Ricardos on "I Love Lucy"  
  
By: Shannon  
  
NOTE: I do not own the characters to these fanfics, ok? Get it, got it, good!  
  
Lucy Ricardo was in the kitchen facing another fiasco. She was making split pea soup and the soup had boiled over, making a huge mess on the kitchen floor. Frantically, Lucy and Ethel frantically tried to clean it up, knowing that Ricky would be home in two hours.   
  
"Ethel, this is simply awful!" cried Lucy. "I tried to make Ricky split pea soup and it didn't work! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
"Don't worry, Honey," said Ethel. "We'll get it cleaned up by the time Ricky gets here."  
  
"I hope so," said Lucy.  
  
  
Suddenly, there's a huge THUD in the livingroom.   
  
"Oh my goodness, what else could go wrong!" shouted Lucy as she tried to mop up the split-pea soup from the kitchen floor.  
  
"Honey, I'll finish the kitchen, you go out in the livingroom and see what's there," said Ethel.  
  
"Ohhhh, no, Ethel Mertz. I AM staying here in the kitchen and YOU go see what's in the living room!"  
  
"Oh, no, Lucy. YOU go out there!"  
  
They continued to argue as Link, the King of Hyrule and hero of time had accidentally been transported to the Ricardos livingroom after defeating a Stalfos who tried to take the Gorons hostage.  
  
"How the heck did I get here?" Link asked to himself as he looked around the livingroom. "Hey, nice place. I wonder who the interior decorator is. Well, I'll just sit here on the sofa and wait until someone shows up. Then I'll explain myself." Then, he heard bickering in the kitchen so he knocked on the kitchen door.  
  
"Hello, anyone there?" asked Link.  
  
"Don't move, Ethel!" snapped Lucy. "He might be a burglar!"  
  
"Oh Lucy, I'm so scared!" cried Ethel. "What will happen to us?"  
  
"Just stay calm and leave everything to me, Ethel."  
  
"Well, if you aren't going to open the door for me, I'll just come in myself," said Link. He opened the door and as soon as he set foot inside the kitchen, Lucy knocked him out cold with a frying pan.  
  
"Well, did you get him, Lucy?" asked Ethel, who was cowering in a corner, scared out of her wits.  
  
"Yeah, I got him. He's a funny-lookin' fella, dressed up in a green dress and white leggings. And he's got weird looking ears too! He looks like a ballet-dancing elf!"  
  
Ethel and Lucy pulled Link to the couch and laid him there. About five minutes later, he came to.  
  
"Wha...what happened?" asked Link, rubbing his head. "I feel so dizzy."  
  
"You came into our house, that's what!" snapped Lucy. "You burglar!"  
  
"Hey lady, calm down. I'm not a burglar. I was accidentally transported here."  
  
"Are you an elf or a ballerina of some sort," asked Ethel.  
  
"No, I am not an elf or a ballerina. I am Link, King of all Hyrule!"  
  
"Where the heck is Hyrule, Ethel?" Lucy asked Ethel.  
  
"How should I know?" said Ethel. "I got straight C's in geography."  
  
"Hyrule is a country unknown to the world," said Link. "It is so unknown, it is not even on the world map."  
  
Ethel and Lucy ooooed and aaaahhhhed.  
  
"And what gave you the idea that I was an elf and a ballerina?"  
  
"Well," said Lucy. "You're wearing a green dress with white tights."  
  
"And you have pointed ears," said Ethel.  
  
"Oh, ok. Well, all Hylians have pointed ears," chuckled Link. "Hylian warriors, like myself, wear tunics and white tights when they battle."  
  
"Oh, I see," said Lucy.  
  
"And do you mind telling me who you are?" asked Link.  
  
"I'm Lucy Ricardo," said Lucy.  
  
"And I'm Ethel. Ethel Mertz. We're neighbors."  
  
"Oh, how nice," said Link. "Mmm...something smells like split-pea soup."  
  
"OHMYGOODNESS!" shouted Lucy. "THE SOUP! Ricky will be here in an hour! We need to get the kitchen cleaned up!"  
  
The threesome ran into the kitchen to find that Ethel had knocked over a bag of flour on the floor when she ran for cover in the corner. Lucy had knocked over a box of Little Ricky's favorite breakfast cereal on the floor when she went to get a frying pan to hit Link.   
  
"Hey, this is no sweat, girls," said Link. With a snap of his fingers, the kitchen was spotless and the split pea soup was simmering in the pot. The bag of flour was back where it was and Little Ricky's breakfast cereal was back on the countertop where it was before.  
  
"Wow!" said Ethel. "Are you a magician or something?"  
  
"Well, sorta," said Link with a grin. "But I must go now. I'll come back and visit sometime."  
  
They exchanged goodbyes and within a blink of an eye, Link transported himself back to Hyrule. A minute later, Ricky walked in the door, bringing Little Ricky home with him.  
  
"Hi Honey," said Ricky as he kissed his wife. "I got home from work early today so I went ahead and picked up Little Ricky from school."  
  
"That's nice dear," said Lucy. "And how was school, my little man?"  
  
"It was great Mommy! We played with clay and blocks and other things! I'm going to go practice my drums now!" He runs to his room and pounds away at his drum set.  
  
"Hello Ethel," said Ricky.  
  
"Hi Ricky," said Ethel. "How was your day?"  
  
"Oh it was fine. Great day for me and the band. The band had a magnificent practice today so I let everyone off early. So girls, how was your day?"  
  
"Uhhhh," said Ethel.  
  
"Um, well," said Lucy. "I made you dinner!"  
  
"Honey, it's 4 in the afternoon!"  
  
"I know Ricky but I wanted to get an early start on it. I got this split pea soup recipe from a friend and I wanted to try it out."  
  
"Well, mind if I go in the kitchen and taste it?"  
  
"Oh no, go ahead," said Ethel.  
  
  
Ricky goes in the kitchen and takes a sip of the split pea soup.  
  
"This is rather interesting soup," said Ricky. "There's a lot of flour in here and.....AY CARAMBA.....Little Ricky's breakfast cereal?"  
  
"Uh oh," said Ethel. "  
  
"Oh dear," said Lucy nervously.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back in Hyrule....  
  
"So you helped two ladies clean their kitchen, Link?" said Zelda. "I expected something more challenging and bold and courageous."  
  
"Well, they needed help," said Link. Then he suddenly thought of something! "Ohmygosh!"  
  
"What is it, Dear?"  
  
"You know that spell that we use to clean up the kitchen?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Well, I think I accidentally mixed it up with the ingredients spell! Now the Ricardos have flour and cereal in their split-pea soup!"   
  
"Oh you blockhead!" snapped Zelda.  
  



End file.
